dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
James Van Der Beek
| died= | hometown= Chesire, Connecticut | knownfor= Actor | season= Dancing with the Stars 28 | partner= Emma Slater | place= TBA | highestscore= TBA | lowestscore= TBA | averagescore= TBA }} James David Van Der Beek is a celebrity from season 28 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com James Van Der Beek is a writer, actor, and producer who launched his acting career on the New York stage at age sixteen to rave reviews in an original work by Edward Albee. He made his big-screen debut the following year in the movie Angus, but is perhaps best known for starring in the hit films Varsity Blues, the cult classic The Rules of Attraction and as the title character in the series Dawson's Creek, which ran for six seasons and continues to syndicate around the globe. Most recently, Van Der Beek co-created, wrote, show-ran, and starred in Vice's first scripted series, What Would Diplo Do?, which scored over 90% on Rotten Tomatoes. He portrayed Matt Bromley in the FX original series Pose from Ryan Murphy, which debuted to critical and commercial acclaim and was nominated for a Golden Globe®, Critics Choice and Gotham Awards, and won a GLAAD Award, AFI Award and a Peabody. Van Der Beek's other television credits include HBO's series Room 104, created by Jay and Mark Duplass; Don't Trust the B**** in Apartment 23, Friends with Better Lives, Criminal Minds, How I Met Your Mother, and Law & Order: Criminal Intent, among many others. He is also the voice of Boris on Disney Junior's hit animated series Vampirina. Van Der Beek has done a variety of work on the big screen, including the cult classic Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, and the independent films Backwards and Formosa Betrayed, for which he won a Best Actor Award at the San Diego Film Festival in 2009. Van Der Beek played opposite Kate Winslet and Josh Brolin in Jason Reitman's Labor Day, and Alexander Payne's Downsizing with Matt Damon. He's had several hosting stints including Saturday Night Live and the NewNowNext Awards on Logo, and has popped up in comedy skits on Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, The Soup, The Daily Show, and Tosh.0. Van Der Beek took over Funny or Die for "Van Der Week" in a series of videos for the popular website with "Vandermemes", "DILF Khakis", and "Asshole for Hire". He later re-teamed with them for "Indiana Home Shopping Network", which skewered anti-LGBT laws then in place in Indiana. He appeared in Ke$ha's music video "Blow", which has over seventy million views on YouTube, and he co-wrote and starred in the Power Rangers de-boot Power/Rangers Unauthorized, produced by Adi Shankar and directed by Joseph Kahn. The dark, gritty short made its debut on YouTube, amassed fourteen million views in less than 24 hours and won a Streamy Award. Van Der Beek has returned to the stage several times in original work by Lanford Wilson at the Signature Theater in 2003 and in 2013 to star in playwright Joanna Murray-Smith's The Gift at the Geffen Playhouse in Los Angeles. Born in Connecticut, Van Der Beek attended the prestigious Cheshire Academy on a full academic scholarship, started acting professionally in New York at age sixteen, and studied English and sociology on an academic scholarship at Drew University in New Jersey before leaving to pursue an acting career full time. Van Der Beek lives in Los Angeles with his wife, Kimberly, and their five children: Olivia, Joshua, Annabel, Emilia and Gwendolyn. Dancing with the Stars 28 James was partnered with Emma Slater. They placed TBA. Scores 1 Score was given by guest judge Leah Remini. Trivia * On Don't Trust the B— in Apartment 23 in 2012, James played a fictionalized version of himself as a contestant on Dancing with the Stars. * During his promo package in week 4, he and his wife announced that they are expecting their sixth child. Gallery Season28-CastReveal.jpg Season28-CastGMA.jpg Season28-FullCast.jpg JamesVanDerBeek-Promo28.jpg JamesVanDerBeek-Promo28.1.jpg JamesVanDerBeek-Promo28.2.jpg JamesVanDerBeek-Emma-S28Promo.jpg Hannah Sean Ally Karamo James and Lamar S28 Week 1.jpg James and Emma S28 Week 1 Tango 1.jpg James and Emma S28 Week 1 Tango 2.jpg James and Emma S28 Week 1 Tango 3.jpg James and Emma S28 Week 1 Tango 4.jpg James and Emma S28 Week 1 Tango 5.jpg James and Emma S28 Week 1 Tango 6.jpg James and Emma S28 Week 1 Tango 7.jpg James and Emma S28 Week 1 Tango 8.jpg James S28 Week 1.jpg James and Emma S28 Week 1.jpg James week 2.jpg James emma week 2.jpg Emma james 28 week 2 1.jpg Emma james 28 week 2 2.jpg Emma james 28 week 2 3.jpg Emma james 28 week 2 4.jpg Emma james 28 week 2 5.jpg Emma james 28 week 2 6.jpg Emma james 28 week 2 7.jpg Dwts james emma sasha ally instagram 9 24.jpg Dwts james emma instagram 9 28.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 hannah james brandon instagram 9 29.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 james instagram 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 emma james.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma rashad instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kel ally lauren james instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma instagram 10 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma instagram 10 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma instagram 10 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma instagram 10 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 james emma instagram 10 7 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james emma 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james emma 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james emma 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james emma 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james emma 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james emma 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james emma 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james emma 8.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james karamo.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 james 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 emma james.jpg Performances James Van Der Beek's Tango - Dancing with the Stars James Van Der Beek's Cha Cha - Dancing with the Stars James Van Der Beek’s Rumba - Dancing with the Stars 28 James Van Der Beek’s Quickstep - Dancing with the Stars 28 Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Contestants Category:Season 28 contestants